


Scatter

by TheAzureFox



Category: Puzzle and Dragons, Puzzle and Dragons anime
Genre: Gen, This Is Fine, also!, aside from mc's name, canon or not I love these two, me: writes fanfic for a show that isn't on ep 1 yet, names not in tags bc names are not confirmed, warnings for swearing and some violence, y'all can't stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAzureFox/pseuds/TheAzureFox
Summary: And, oh, how the mighty fall.(Speculative fic. Written before PAD anime begins)





	Scatter

**Author's Note:**

> Yukichi=the blonde prince-like boy with blue clothing in Puzzle and Dragon's anime trailer.  
> Ryuji=black and white haired boy with red eyes in Puzzle and Dragon's anime trailer.
> 
> If these aren't the actual names for the characters (since this is pretty much baseless speculation) I'll update this and change it to the canon names.
> 
> That said, it's probably a bad idea for me to write fanfiction for a show that's about to start on episode 1 in a week but I am loaded on speculations and theories and what better way for me to wait out Monday's episode then by writing fanfic that will likely 100% not be compliant to canon????
> 
> Rip me for jumping into this show prematurely :')

A breath.

Ryuji stands tall in the center of an arena, the cheers of an audience threading through his ears. Their screams serve little more than background noise as he stretches out a hand, greeting his opponent with an amiable smile. Ryuji’s phone is tucked into his pocket, yet to be deposited onto a podium which will bring his monsters to life. His opponent, a young man with blonde hair and regal bearing, tilts his head up and accepts the handshake.

“I look forward to this match,” the prince-like figure, Yukichi, says, his voice poised with exercised grace and precision.

“As do I,” he responds, a hand brushing through white and black locks.

It is undeniable at the way the prince narrows his eyes, cold frost emanating from his figure. This prince is troublesome, perhaps, if he looks just beneath Ryuji’s surface. Still, the boy with red eyes merely smiles, hoping to deflect that suspicion that lingers within soft cerulean depths. He has much to accomplish here, on this stage, and Ryuji has little need to be trampled down upon by a commoner who nicknames himself royalty.

Their hands drop to their sides and they stride to the edges of the arena, plucking up phones from their pockets to place atop specialized podiums that sit waiting. A judge tells them to open up the special app on their phones – the Puzzle and Dragons icon that sits pulsing on their screens – and such an applications manifests with rapid availability despite the shoddy internet gurgling inside the hub.

Instantly, before them come the manifestation of grandiose monsters which prompts the stadium into a frenzy. Their teams stand before them, monsters of nobility and legends taking the stage in the form of realistic holograms. If Ryuji wanted to, he could reach out and touch such creatures with striking benevolence, his fingertips running long across shimmering scales and pelts of black fur. The creatures were so immaculately created that it was almost as if they were real, that the dragons that roared and the kelpies that whinnied were no more false than that of the lizards and horses that frequented the real world.

And, oh, how right that was.

Among the audiences members, the boy with the black and white hair picks out a certain individual. He is nestled amongst a group of people, smothered in their conversations as his eyes shine bright with blinking stars. To the average eye, this kid is no more than another Pro-Gamer awaiting his turn on the stage. To _Ryuji’s_ eyes, however, this kid was no more than a lie. Underneath that amiable guise laid the challenge of a hero chosen by a Tragon. The truths the boy carried – if he did not already know of them – were of utmost concern. In one fell swoop, in one harsh blow, if Akashi Taiga wished it so, the plans that Ryuji had so immaculately put into place could come crumbling down.

 _Careful, careful_ , the red-eyed boy tells himself, a hand clutching to his necklace as he strides his finger over the screen of his phone. Seven dark combos emerge from the podium, intertwining with his monsters as they rush to take on his opponent’s. _Must not let the cracks show_.

Ryuji is a star at this, at controlling how the world sees him compared to the self he truly is. To the outside world, Ryuji is a Pro-Gamer who builds himself up upon a reputation of friendly calm, of smiles and giggles as he conquers his enemies one-by-one. To the world inside, however, he is coldly calculating, a person of unrestrained malice as he watches as his opponents bow before him. He, unlike the faking liar who proclaims himself a prince, is of true noble bearing, a blessed figure among a society of people begging for redemption. Indeed, Ryuji is the catalyst to humanity, the torch-bearer who’ll bring his unknowing subjects into the darkest of hells.

And, oh, how he’ll watch the mighty _fall_.

~~~

A rapier to his neck.

The commoner who has fashioned himself a prince aims his weapon at Ryuji’s neck, lips curled as cerulean eyes lock him in place.

“Don’t move,” the blonde boy snarls. “Don’t move a _fucking inch_ you bastard.”

Slowly, Ryuji raises up his hands in a gesture of submission.

“So, you finally caught on, eh?”

The rapier presses closer and Ryuji can’t help but wince as he feels it pierce into his skin.

“Is this your idea of a _game?_ ” Yukichi hisses, grabbing at his wrist and kicking him to the ground. “Is this your twisted idea of having _fun?_ Is killing people really worth your petty amusement?”

A twitch of the eye. The composure Ryuji keeps so tightly in place begins to flake, a simple sentence toppling him into a flurry of annoyance. He tilts up his head, sneering with lips curled. “How does it feel to lose those closest to you, princey?”

A boot slams down upon his chest. Ryuji chokes, the sheer impact of the blow temporarily disabling the permanent smile from his face.

“Nasty fucker,” Ryuji spits, thrashing to topple the prince’s weight off of him. He moves with precision, using the chaos of the situation to hop to his feet and slam his knee into Yukichi’s back. “What’s wrong, aren’t you going to ask me if I want your pity?”

The commoner rises, his rapier held before him to keep Ryuji at an arm’s length. “You’re going to pay,” the boy threatens.“ _Betraying_ them is one thing but _killing them all?_ You don’t _deserve_ my pity, you psychopath.”

The rapier flies forward and he dances around it. “Woah, careful there. Might puncture my chest or something,” the rapier is aimed at Ryuji again and the boy sidesteps it, closing one eye and holding up a dismissive finger. “Do you, like, have bad aim or something?”

“ _Shut up!_ ” The Prince has something akin to anguished frustration in his eyes, cerulean eyes mad with bloodlust. But, no it’s not just that. Beneath the cold and penetrating exterior and beneath the pained anger of a boy without friends, there are _tears_.

Ryuji almost laughs at such a sight. “Aww, did you really care for them that much? Did you _really_ like that Tragon boy? That idol? I’m so sorry, maybe you can meet them in the afterlife after all this is over?”

Anger turns to rage and the blonde boy loses all focus, stabbing at wherever he can to aim a blow. Ryuji hops around each blow, balancing on his feet as he leads the berserk prince in a circle. “Come on,” Ryuji sighs, “I don’t have all day. If you want to stab me just hurry it up already.”

The taunt fails to fix the prince’s flurried movements. Instead, he only becomes weakened, his movements slowing down until Ryuji can safely lean against the edge of a rooftop rail. The red-eyed boy offers up a yawn and, tired of such shenanigans, raises a hand. “Welp,” he says, tilting his head into the picture of innocence, “why don’t we call it a night?”

“No way. Not now, not ever,” Yukichi hisses, trudging forward with his rapier held before him. “You die _tonight_.”

“Too bad,” he says, “I’m already making a getaway.”

Faster than the prince can react, Ryuji makes a move to jump over the rails that bind him to the rooftop, free-falling down with wind in his face. He hears the screams of Yukichi from behind him and, fancying the way a rapier slides past his face, Ryuji grins.

Oh, how the mighty fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I...honestly have no idea how the show will play out but by god do I want it to end up like this. A lot of context is missing bc vaguneness makes it easier for the show to fill in the holes (if it ever does lmao) but basically it goes something like this: Ryuji plotted the "deaths" of Akashi (main charrie) and Sakura (idol girl who Yukichi cares for very much) and Yukichi became so angry that he tracked down Ryuji in order to attack him out of rage. 
> 
> Unbeknownst to either of them, Akashi and "Sakura" are alive but since neither of them know this I didn't make note of it here lol.
> 
> Also, as a side note, writing this has made me realize I love both "Ryuji" and "Yukichi" equally and I literally cannot wait to see what comes out of this anime. It seems we're going to be starting off relatively calm and relaxed, with Akashi looking to promote his shop as a Pro-Gamer, but looking at "Ryuji" and "Yukichi's" seeming importance and yet the failure for their mention in the show's premise, I have a strange suspicion there's something more lurking underneath the surface....


End file.
